


葡萄园之歌/Vineyard Song

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romani, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门以上皆不分攻受这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我Vineyard Song is the name of the rose.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Kudos: 2





	葡萄园之歌/Vineyard Song

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 以上皆不分攻受
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
> 
> Vineyard Song is the name of the rose.

“罗马尼，你爱我吗？”  
所罗门问这句话的时候，他正和罗马尼面对面坐在食堂里吃早餐，就在几秒前，藤丸带着基尔什塔利亚在他们身旁落座，刚回归迦勒底的青年对这里还不太习惯，于是藤丸自告奋勇提出对方有需要帮忙的话可以随时来找自己。  
被问到的人差点没忍住把咖啡喷了出来，罗马尼呛得连连咳嗽了几声，好不容易才缓过来。  
“你……你刚刚……刚刚说什么？”  
所罗门琥珀色的眼瞳直直地注视着罗马尼，无比认真地又重复了一遍自己的问题，“罗马尼，你爱我吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
身后的岩窟王随即发出一阵不可抑制的大笑，坐在他身旁的爱德蒙倒是一脸气定神闲，端起杯子喝了一口咖啡。  
“有趣的问题。”  
“原来还有这样的可能性吗？”基尔什塔利亚一脸好奇地凑了过来。  
“你就别凑热闹了！”藤丸摇摇头，伸手拍了拍金发青年的肩膀，把他拉了回来。  
罗马尼耳朵都快红透了，脸上一阵发烫，好在早晨的食堂相当热闹，没人注意到这边小小的插曲。  
他快速反思了一下自己最近应该没跟对方说过什么奇怪的话，不过话说回来对方究竟是怎么能脸不红心不跳地问出这样的问题的！  
“罗马尼？……”  
“停！”  
罗马尼迅速打断了所罗门的话音，他可不想引得众人侧目。  
小小的魔神柱当然不知道自己主人正在烦恼的事情，他从基尔什塔利亚的肩膀蹦落到桌子上，探出尖角从罗马尼的盘子里卷走了咬了一半的面包。  
罗马尼皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴，反倒是对面的所罗门依然若无其事地咬着蛋糕叉子，“你怎么突然问，问这种问题啦！”  
“因为我不知道。”所罗门一本正经地说道。  
对方的又一个直球打得罗马尼措手不及，好不容易调整好的状态瞬间便荡然全无。  
“这个问题只有你能解答，罗马尼。”  
“我……”  
一瞬间，罗马尼犹豫了。  
“罗马尼？”所罗门见罗马尼突然停下来便开口唤道。  
通讯恰好在这时接入，达芬奇的声音从频道的另一头传来。  
“罗马尼！主控室这边的设备调试出了些问题，能过来看一下吗？”  
“啊，啊，好，我马上就来！”  
等罗马尼切断了通讯，所罗门望向他主动问道：“需要我一起吗？”  
“啊，不，那个，我自己就可以了！”罗马尼迅速把剩下的半片面包塞进嘴里，然后站起身来，“我先走了。”  
所罗门点点头，继续低头应付自己盘子里的蛋糕，而罗马尼端起收拾好的盘子便转身离开了食堂。

设备的调试问题很快就解决了，确认过一切正常之后，达芬奇便和紫苑前去维护Shadow Border。  
罗马尼独自坐在主控室内工作，所罗门似乎跟立香出任务去了，他在迦勒底内感应不到另一半与自己同源的灵基。  
“罗马尼，你爱我吗？”  
脑内突然回响起所罗门早上的问题。沉寂的心开始跳动，光只是回想起来就觉得脸颊发烫，罗马尼猛地摇摇头，用力拍打着自己的脸。  
冷静点！罗马尼·阿基曼！  
拥有感情和自我是件奇妙的事，至少他以前绝不会因为这样的事而动摇心神，罗马尼说不上这到底是好事还是坏事，比如，现在他完全无法投入到工作中去。  
罗马尼学着从书上看来那样深吸了几口气，好不容易平复了心情，他索性停下来仰面靠在椅背上盯着头顶上的天花板。  
金属天花板规律又单调，如同他过去的人生。  
接下来的几天，所罗门都没再提起过那个早上的问答。  
他们又像往常那样相处，白天一同工作出任务，空闲时依靠在一起看书讨论问题，到晚上的时候又相拥而眠，罗马尼已经习惯了有所罗门的陪伴，仿佛这才是他们与生俱来应有的姿态。  
然而那天的提问却在罗马尼脑中挥之不去。我爱他吗？罗马尼不禁诚恳地问起自己。  
“罗马尼？”  
所罗门的声音恰合时宜地唤回罗马尼飞散的思绪，橘粉发的医生惊了一下露出歉意的神色。  
“啊！对不起！我走神了，刚刚到哪里了？”  
“这部分我已经完成了。”  
所罗门说着把手上的资料递给罗马尼，白发的魔术师身上只穿着里袍，从脖颈到锁骨间的弧线一览无遗。  
罗马尼觉得有些口干，他忍不住咽了一下口水。  
“罗马尼？”  
察觉到对方的异样，所罗门站起身来向他走去，脚上的戒环踏在金属地板上发出清脆的声音。  
“嗯……”  
罗马尼望着所罗门伸手搭上自己的手背，戒指冰凉的触感让他又清醒了几分，“魔力水平偏低，需要补充吗？”所罗门的声音很轻，平板又自持，回响在罗马尼的耳边却惹得他心尖发痒。  
“我……”罗马尼动了动嘴唇发出一个细碎的音节，所罗门琥珀色的眼眸注视着他仿佛穿透灵魂，他移开视线望向所罗门的手背，黑色的符纹沿着褐色的皮肤一直延伸至上臂，像是缠绕在魔术师手臂上的蛇。  
然而所罗门一眼便看穿了他，他低头碰了碰罗马尼的双唇。  
对方熟悉的气息让罗马尼感到安心，他蜷缩在椅子上，任由魔术师投下的阴影将他笼罩其中。之后的一切都顺理成章，所罗门注视着他的眼瞳如流光又如落日，罗马尼决定暂时把疑问抛之脑后，他伸手搭上对方的肩膀主动迎了上去。

他是罗马尼·阿基曼，同样也是所罗门，古老的智者从不缺智慧，然而眼下他却需要帮助。  
熟悉的人不多，可以请教的人更是少，罗马尼在脑内快速筛选了一遍，然后他想起那位灰白发的裁定者。现在是白天，不是用餐时间，也没有任务，对方大概会在图书馆内。  
紫式部不在前台，可能忙其他事情去了，尽责的图书管理员总有忙不完的工作。罗马尼独自一人走在古朴的复古图书馆内，昏黄的灯光落在他身上，仿若古老的传承。  
裁定者果然在图书馆内，爱德蒙背靠在内层的书架上翻阅着书本，感觉到有人接近下意识进入了战斗状态。  
“抱歉，我以为又是哪个恶作剧的从者。”看清楚来人之后，爱德蒙解除了身上的英灵武装，他合上书本放回书架上，“找我有事吗？”  
到底是哪个从者敢恶作剧到这个男人身上，罗马尼不禁在心里为对方默哀了几秒。  
“那个，我有个问题想要请教你。”   
“嗯？”裁定者挑眉。  
罗马尼的目光有些躲闪。你可以的，罗马尼！他在心里给自己打气。犹豫再三，他终于鼓起勇气，“爱德蒙你爱岩窟王吗？”  
“我当然爱他。”爱德蒙不假思索地回答，他扬起眉望向书架的另一面，“你说是吧。”  
背靠在书架另一面的岩窟王抬眼，敏锐的灿金色眼眸像极了潜伏在黑暗中的猫科动物。  
罗马尼这才注意到复仇者的存在，他们的气息过于相似，交织在一起让他难以分辨。  
“如果是所罗门的话，是不可能察觉不到的。罗马尼，你现在变得更加依赖人类的感觉。” 爱德蒙笑了一下往前一步靠近罗马尼，“然后？你想问我的其实不是这个吧。”  
“那，我爱所罗门吗？”  
“我可以问一下，你为什么想到向我询问？”  
“你生前是法国人吧，书上说法国人天生浪漫，我想你应该能替我解答疑问。况且我本来熟悉的人也不多。”罗马尼低声咕噜着。  
灰白发的裁定者失笑，“罗马尼，作为朋友，我必须提醒你，刻板印象有时候是很危险的。书本并不能教你一切。”  
“朋友……”罗马尼细细咀嚼着这个词。  
“没错，我们是朋友。”爱德蒙笑得优雅，“那你和所罗门呢？跟我一样吗？”  
“我和所罗门……”  
罗马尼想起所罗门昨晚在自己身下情动的样子，修长的腿绕在他腰上打了个漂亮的结，高潮时还会不自主地用力抓挠自己的后背。  
罗马尼忍不住咽了一下口水，下意识摸了摸自己的后背，他拒绝了所罗门的治疗魔术，任由那些抓挠的红痕留在自己的后背上。  
“罗马尼，”爱德蒙饶有兴味地眯起眼，好心提醒自己的好友，“别发散思维。”  
罗马尼顿时涨红了脸，不知如何是好。而岩窟王在书架的另一面发出一阵嘲笑。  
“你好有趣，罗马尼。”  
爱德蒙走近罗马尼，温和地俯视着他。阿赖耶给予自愿舍弃人类身份的裁定者的不仅仅是宝具，还有与人类不同的另一个视角，灰白发的裁定者依靠阿赖耶给他的“眼”和自己的才智洞悉本质。  
“古老的智者，过去伟大的王，你的解答并不存在于我这里，也不存在于书上。”  
罗马尼听到裁定者的声音传入耳中，轻飘飘的，仿佛从遥远的彼岸而来。  
“你的解答只存在于自己那里。”

一行人好不容易刚从异闻带回来，新的特异点便又接踵而至，毕竟拯救人理不是一天两天的事。  
罗马尼坐在主控室内盯着监视屏，上面持续的无响应提示怎么看怎么扎眼，进入特异点之后藤丸那边的通讯就突然切断了，之后无论他怎么调试设备，通讯始终都没有再连接上。  
罗马尼盯着屏幕伸手去够桌子上的咖啡，然而什么都没有。  
“你已经连轴转几天了。”爱德蒙出现在主控室内，手里还拿着罗马尼的马克杯，他把杯子放到另一边，“你该去休息一下。”  
“我应该跟着一起去的。”罗马尼低声说着，屏幕闪烁不定的光落在他疲惫的脸上，活有些深夜恐怖片的气氛，“你不担心吗？”  
“有所罗门跟他们同行，我认为魔术王还没轮得到我替他担心。” 爱德蒙交叠起长腿坐在主控台上，气定神闲地翻看着罗马尼桌子上的书，  
“他在异闻带受的伤还没完全恢复。”罗马尼嘟哝着，“况且他现在只有原来一半的力量，如果我……”  
“罗马尼，你担心过头了。”裁定者打断了医生的话，他从主控台上跳下来稳稳落在地上，“你确实需要休息一下，一直绷紧神经，你会在支持不住的。”  
“我会的。”  
话虽是这么说，但是罗马尼却完全没有要去休息的意思，爱德蒙离开之后他又继续投入到工作之中。藤丸他们还是没有回音，不知怎的，罗马尼突然感觉到寒意，他紧了紧外套领口在椅子上缩了起来。  
人类很脆弱，这是罗马尼这些年来所学到的，需要进食，需要睡眠，会生病，会受伤，更比如现在，他确实有点支持不住。  
罗马尼感觉自己做了个梦，梦中他又回到那座宏伟的宫殿之中，所罗门端坐在王座上，他看着他成王，颁布律法，治理国家，传达神谕，成就那些他人难以想象的伟业。  
然后所罗门看见了他，蜜色的眼眸注视着罗马尼，让后者不禁想起温润的琥珀。  
所罗门起身走向他，长袍垂落地面抚过王座的台阶，脚上的戒环踏出串串铃音。  
“你从何而来，又要到何处去。”  
“我从你那来，又将回你那去。”  
转眼间，电闪雷鸣，狂风大作，全能戒指和无上智慧也未能阻止王的离去，大地开裂，宫殿崩塌，四周化为焦土，满目苍夷。  
所罗门站在王座的台阶上平静地目睹这一切，“一切终将过去。”   
然而罗马尼却追了上去，倒塌的墙壁阻挡他，断裂的地板叫嚣着要他停下脚步，他越过残垣断壁，穿越风暴雷鸣，却依旧追不上倒塌的多米诺骨牌。  
最后，古老的王连同他的王座一并消散。  
“你要救他吗？”  
灰白发的裁定者自废墟之中向他走来，挡住他的去路，红眸映照着闪电，斗篷卷起狂风，灰白的发如火焰般张开飘动，他望向罗马尼，沉稳的声音交叠出重叠的回声。  
“我只是不想失去他！”罗马尼用尽全力喊道，随即纵身跃入深渊之中。

醒来的时候罗马尼依然坐在主控室的椅子上，脸上挂着泪珠，一直沉默的通讯频道发出呼叫的提示音，他胡乱地在脸上抹了一把，手忙脚乱地坐好打开通讯。  
“罗马尼。”跟自己一模一样的声音从通讯频道的另一头传来，不知是不是受到刚刚梦境的影响，罗马尼透过监视屏凝视着那张熟悉的脸，有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
“罗马尼？”  
“啊啊，在！”罗马尼慌忙应答，好在对方看起来似乎并没什么大碍，他顿时松了口气。  
“接通了！前辈！”  
“真的！太好了！”  
罗马尼听到不远处的藤丸和玛修发出欢呼声，他清了清嗓子努力让自己看起来跟平常一样，“你们那边现在情况如何？”  
“整个特异点被无法跨越的雾气所包围，我们好不容易才依靠所罗门构建的术式恢复通讯。”  
“是某种结界。罗马尼，我需要你的帮助。”魔术王这样说道。  
罗马尼点点头，资料很快便传输到迦勒底的系统之中，他一边着手分析一边继续跟藤丸他们了解情况，突然索敌系统出现应答。  
“探测到敌人反应，位置，正上方！”  
罗马尼的话音还没落，所罗门一个闪现挡在藤丸身前，魔术屏障随即展开，同一时间，密集的箭雨从天而降。  
“是影从者！”  
藤丸立刻凝聚起魔力朝箭雨的源头连续发射出数发魔弹，日常的魔术训练此时起到了作用，至少年轻的御主已经可以跟自己的从者一同战斗。  
所罗门浮空，第五元素释放，紧接着，缠绕指间的魔力具现化成光带如雨般落下。  
魔力碰撞引发巨大的爆炸，藤丸被扬起的沙尘遮挡了视线，他绷紧全身警惕地观察着。  
“六点方向探测到魔力反应！”  
密集的箭雨从爆炸的烟尘后一路扫向藤丸，玛修当即抡起盾牌展开防御。  
“保护御主。”  
所罗门留下这句话便越过箭雨径直突入到敌人身前，浮空的脚尖落地瞬间脚下展开术式，炙热的火焰迸发卷起漩涡，几乎眨眼间便填满了整个视野，连着周围的空气也仿佛一并灼烧起来。  
而所罗门早已瞬移远离了沸腾的火焰，他悬浮在半空中又抬手召唤了符文，环形符文在他身周逐一显现，瞄准漩涡的中心展开密集的扫射。  
魔力炸裂传来轰然巨响，顷刻间飞沙走石，火光将夜晚映照得亮如白昼，席卷起的乱流把魔术师的长发和衣摆吹得上下猛烈翻飞。  
硝烟弥散过后，漩涡的中心已经化为一片焦土。  
“确认敌反应消失！”  
罗马尼望着监视屏那边的一行人，正如爱德蒙所说，所罗门似乎并没有什么需要他担心的。  
跟藤丸交换完情报之后，罗马尼暂时关闭了通讯，他整个人后仰躺倒在椅背上重重呼了口气，分析工作已经交给了他负责，而藤丸他们则继续特异点的探索，通讯的恢复多少让他稍微放下心来。  
在那之后一行人又经历了了几次战斗，幸好都只是有惊无险，自从基尔什塔利亚来了之后，藤丸对魔术的学习越发努力，进步也越来越明显。  
“确认圣杯回收完毕！接下来进行特异点的修正！”  
“灵子转移准备完成！你们随时都能回来！”  
“明白了！”  
任务顺利完成，罗马尼总算能暂时松一口气，一旦精神松弛下来，积累的疲倦便一下子全涌上来了，他用力揉了揉太阳穴好让自己清醒一下。  
因为暂时没有其他工作，罗马尼便去灵子转移室等待着藤丸他们归来，他挨个跟藤丸和玛修他们打招呼表达谢意。  
“辛苦你们了！欢迎回来！”  
“医生也辛苦了！”  
藤丸跟他匆匆打过招呼便一路小跑着往门外奔去，罗马尼看见基尔什塔利亚正在门外等着迦勒底的年轻御主。  
罗马尼笑了一下又转回视线，然后他看见了所罗门。  
所罗门自然也看到了他，白发的魔术师朝他走过去，虽然瞬移更加方便，但是在罗马尼面前，所罗门还是更倾向于选择跟人类一样的行动方式。  
魔术师在回收圣杯的决战中受了点伤，虽然看起来已经用魔力修复过，但是罗马尼还是开口询问道：“你的伤？”  
“已经治疗过。”  
“嗯，欢……”  
突然的眩晕袭来，还没等话说完，罗马尼便径直朝前倒了下去。

罗马尼觉得自己应当是对所罗门抱有感情的，但若是究其本质却连他本人都说不清楚。感情是件相当复杂的事，他并不想轻易给出模糊的答案。  
恢复意识的时候罗马尼正躺在自己的床上，所罗门坐在他身边看着书。房间内只有床头亮着一盏暖黄的小灯，灯光落在所罗门身上让他披上一层温暖梦幻的光晕。  
“你醒了。”察觉到罗马尼醒来，所罗门放下了手上的书转向他。  
“我……”  
“你在灵子转移室外晕倒了。爱德蒙说你几天几夜都没休息。”  
“对不起……”罗马尼不禁低声道歉。房间内的温度有些低，他拉了拉身上的被子，整个人都快要缩了进去。  
所罗门开大了暖气，又把灯光调亮了一些，他朝罗马尼俯下身，伸手搭在他的手上，“魔力水平正常。达芬奇和福尔摩斯现在接手了工作，你可以再休息一下。”  
温暖的体温自手心传来，所罗门的眼薄薄地镀了一层暖光，透亮透亮的，他的长发和斗篷一并落在罗马尼裸露的肩膀上，罗马尼伸手摸了一把，蓬松的长发毛茸茸的，手感极好。  
他们靠得很近，温热的气息吹拂上罗马尼的脸额，他凝视着所罗门，在他的眼中看到自己的影子，不知怎的，罗马尼挥手解除了所罗门的英灵武装。  
所罗门愣了一下，不知是为罗马尼的这一举动还是为他的能力。魔术王还维持着俯身的姿势，一只手搭在罗马尼的手心，无名指上缺失的那枚指环正戴在罗马尼的无名指上。  
不知道是不是暖气开大的缘故，罗马尼感觉嘴唇有些发干，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动，他的手沿着所罗门裸露手臂上的符纹一点点地向前探索，他看见那些符纹像藤蔓一样疯长，缠上他的指尖，爬上他的手臂，最后钻入他的心脏。  
罗马尼咽了咽口水，撑起身昂首吻了上去。  
所罗门顺应着他的探求回应他。同源魔力的流入唤醒罗马尼体内的魔术回路，那些平时隐藏的符纹随着魔力在体内流动逐渐显露出来，在偏白的皮肤上泛着流动的微微金光，显得异常惹眼。  
嘴唇的干裂得到缓解，这让罗马尼更越发深入，指腹触到柔软的颈侧，稍用力按压便能感觉到下面跳动的大动脉。  
与罗马尼不同，英灵的身体理应由纯粹的魔力构成，生命体征的模拟虽说不难却并无必要，但是所罗门依然就这样一直维持着。  
无言的温柔。  
罗马尼主动拉开了距离结束了这个吻，一直撑着上半身感觉腰有些发酸，幸好所罗门恰时拉着他坐起身来。  
“谢谢。”  
他们面对面坐在罗马尼的床上，手心搭着手心，所罗门想去把顶灯打开，却被罗马尼阻止了。  
“那个，之前的问题，你还记得吗？就是那个，你问我的那个。”  
“嗯。”  
紧接着的是一阵沉默，刚刚还主动的罗马尼，这个时候却突然紧张了起来，还好所罗门有足够的耐心。  
“我之前完全没有认真想过这个问题。”罗马尼有些不好意思地挠挠脸颊，“但是爱德蒙说我的解答只存在于我自己那里。”  
他与所罗门一起生活，甚至不时觉得这才是他们本来的应有的姿态。  
“我从你那来，终将回你那去。”  
“不，罗马尼。”古老的王这次摇头否定了他，“我们都从对方那里而来。如果不是被选上的话，所罗门原本应该是你这样的姿态。”  
罗马尼花了几秒才领悟所罗门话语的含义，“啊，是这样啊。”  
“罗马尼，你爱我吗？”所罗门问道。  
每个人都会活到把爱补全的夜晚。  
“我想我确实爱着你。”罗马尼笑了起来，他望向所罗门，“欢迎回来，所罗门。”

后记  
几天之后，罗马尼在食堂吃早餐的时候刚好遇到了藤丸。  
“医生，早安。”  
“早安，藤丸”  
“医生的身体怎么样了？那天你突然倒了下去，把我们都吓坏了！”  
“啊啊，抱歉让你们担心了！”罗马尼露出一脸歉意的表情，突然他想起什么，于是随口问道：“说起来，那天是谁带我回去的？”  
“当然是所罗门啊。”藤丸一边把三文治塞进嘴里一边说道，“他抱着你回去的。”  
罗马尼一勺一勺挖着蛋糕的手猛地停住了。  
“大半个迦勒底的人都看见了。”不知是有意还是无意，基尔什塔利亚接着又补了一句。  
“啊啊啊——”  
罗马尼突然发出一串惊叫，连趴在旁边的小魔神柱都被吓得惊醒过来。  
“有什么问题吗？”面对罗马尼如此大的反应，所罗门露出一脸疑惑的神情。  
“你为什么不瞬移！”罗马尼的脸已经红了通透。  
“你之前不是说希望我能像人类那样行动吗？”  
“但是……但是……都被看见了啊！怎么办……”罗马尼抓起旁边的小魔神柱遮挡自己的脸，不停自言自语。  
可怜的雷蒙盖顿他刚跟基尔什塔利亚练完手，现在只想好好趴着休息一下。  
“我说雷蒙盖顿他根本挡不住你的脸啊，医生。还有，这本来也不是什么大事，你们不是已经……”  
藤丸的话还没说完就被罗马尼飞速捂住了嘴。  
“好……好……我……我知道了……医生你先放开我……要窒息……了……”  
而所罗门望着眼前闹腾的俩人，又看了看罗马尼剩下的一半草莓蛋糕，很自然地便端了过来，挖了一勺送入口中。  
就这样，新的一天又要开始了。


End file.
